


Дом, милый дом

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Presents, Romantic Gestures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Кроуфорд покупает Шульдиху подарок и очень надеется, что тот не примет его за романтический жест.





	Дом, милый дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351687) by daegaer. 



> Проект Weisskreuz не принадлежит ни автору, ни тем более, переводчику.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- Это что?

Шульдих недоуменно рассматривал распечатки - так, словно не улавливал связи между фотографиями и документами, заполненными на одно из множества его вымышленных имен. Он поднял потрясенный взгляд на Кроуфорда, и тот едва удержался от смущенного покашливания.

\- Это дом, - ответил он. - И он твой. - Вопрос "тебе нравится?" он решил все же не озвучивать. - Можешь внимательно изучить.

\- Дом... - повторил Шульдих, взяв верхнюю распечатку и удивленно глядя на фотографию белых стен и яркой растительности. - Он на Барбадосе.

Кроуфорд пожал плечами.

\- Возможностей сдать его и покрыть часть стоимости деньгами от ренты будет предостаточно, - ответил он. Что оказалось ошибкой, потому что Шульдих тут же уточнил цену.

\- Он стоит три с лишним миллиона долларов! - выдохнул Шульдих. - Три. Миллиона. Сто. Тысяч. Чертовых, блин, долларов! - Он пристально посмотрел на Кроуфорда. - А где ты взял парочку лишних миллионов и почему не поделился ими со мной?

\- Во-первых, - с достоинством ответил тот, - я все их потратил на тебя, а во-вторых, я провернул несколько рискованных сделок на бирже, а потом... навестил казино с заработанным.

Он решил, что наглая самоуверенная ухмылка Шульдиха ему более чем не нравится.

\- Ага, значит, когда я так использую свои способности, то это детский сад без малейшего проявления фантазии, а когда это же делаешь ты, то деловой риск? Кстати да, а что это были за сделки? Только не говори мне, что ты опять давал советы наркодилерам, как получше толкнуть товар.

Кроуфорд проигнорировал вопрос, взяв одну из распечаток.

\- Я уже договорился с агентством сдавать дом отдыхающим - разумеется, богатым. Это должно с лихвой покрыть все затраты на содержание, а то, что останется, будет зачисляться на счет - на это же имя - под большие проценты. Ты не можешь снимать основной капитал в течение первых пяти лет, но...

\- Почему ты это сделал?

Удивление Шульдиха уступило место подозрительности, Кроуфорд же был абсолютно спокоен.

\- Ты бывал очень расточителен в прошлом, и я подумал, что постоянный доход в будущем тебе может пригодиться. Мы не можем вечно рассчитывать на такой уровень комфорта.

\- Нет, - ответил Шульдих. - Но почему, Брэд? Почему дом, почему сейчас? - Выражение его лица резко стало обеспокоенным. - Ты умираешь?

\- Что? Нет! Не будь идиотом!

\- Тебя убьют на следующем задании? А что насчет меня? Я так облажаюсь, что не смогу больше работать? Ты к этому клонишь?

Кроуфорду даже не пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы усмехнуться. Как и ожидалось, Шульдих превратил все в мелодраму. Его усмешка становилась шире по мере того, как озабоченность Шульдиха сменялась явным раздражением от подслушанной мысли.

\- Нет, я просто подумал, что тебе это пригодится, - ответил Кроуфорд. - Что-то вроде пенсионного фонда. Не смотри на меня так, ты же знаешь, что я прагматик до мозга костей. Тебе не нравится? - внутренне он слегка гордился, что смог небрежно произнести эту фразу, так, словно ему было все равно. Он решил, что никогда не расскажет Шульдиху, сколько времени у него ушло, чтобы выиграть нужную сумму и не попасть в черные списки казино.

\- В принципе, неплохо, - сказал Шульдих таким же тоном. Он погладил кончиками пальцев фотографии, собрал все распечатки и чуть сильнее, чем следовало, прижал к груди. - Думаю, по меньшей мере, я выдержу периодические поездки туда.

\- Хорошо, - спокойно согласился Кроуфорд.

\- Ага, - ответил Шульдих.

На минуту воцарилось молчание.

\- Хочешь посмотреть новости? - Кроуфорд взял пульт от телевизора.

\- Ага, - благодарно ответил Шульдих, плюхаясь в любимое кресло Кроуфорда.

Кроуфорд не стал жаловаться, просто устроился на диване и наблюдал за Шульдихом: глаза в экран, распечатки на коленях. Он ни за что не озвучит Шульдиху мысль, что пришла ему в голову, о них двоих, ставших слишком старыми и слишком умными для их нынешнего занятия, сидящих в саду Шульдиховского дома, потягивающих пиво и плюющих на мировые проблемы. Это было не видение, просто желание. В любом случае, Шульдих вряд ли обрадовался бы, услышав такое.

Точно не вслух, когда оба не смогут отрицать факт сказанного.

\- Тебя убьют на следующем задании? А что насчет меня? Я так облажаюсь, что не смогу больше работать? Ты к этому клонишь?


End file.
